


Sobre Jongdae e o tik-tok

by NIPHON



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, OT9 (EXO), Other, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIPHON/pseuds/NIPHON
Summary: Minseok só queria que seu namorado chato fizesse aqueles vídeos junto a ele no Tik Tok, mas Jongdae era um porre.One Shot ჻ XiuChen©Niphon all rights reserved; 2019
Kudos: 2





	Sobre Jongdae e o tik-tok

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! É minha primeira vez aqui :( espero que gostem da xiuchen.
> 
> Boa leitura!

JONGDAE ERA RANZINZA

— Por favor Jongdae! — Implorou Minseok, quase de joelhos.

— Não, nem pensar!

O moreno ainda tinha sua atenção no game. Minseok inflou as bochechas fazendo bico. Ele não iria resistir. E durante um minuto e meio com a mesma carinha de joelhos perto do sofá, Minseok estava errado: ele resistiu.

Seus olhos ainda eram fixados nos zumbis, estava na última rodada prestes a ganhar e não olhou uma vez sequer para o outro com cara de sapo.

— Qual é o seu problema? POR QUE NÃO COLABORA?!

Bateu nas pernas do homem tatuado que estava sentado de mal-jeito no sofá.

— Você sabe que não gosto dessas coisas. Ainda mais de você fazendo essa cara de sapo pra cima de mim.

Falou com a voz cheia de tédio indo para outro jogo. Minseok o olhou incrédulo.

Como assim ele não gostava de suas carinhas fofas?!

Kim Jongdae odiava coisas fofas, porém, namorava alguém fofo. Uma coisa que teve que conviver se perguntando pelo resto de sua vida, tentando saber os motivos pelos quais teve atração por algo que não tinha atração — corta essa!

Bem, Dae conheceu Minseok três anos atrás em uma de suas idas para jogos de basquete. E, de fato, acabaram se conhecendo e tendo “estranhamente” uma atração um no outro com apenas um olhar. 

— Cara de sapo? Eu tenho cara de sapo Jongdae?! — Reclamou.

— Às vezes.

Sorriu zombeteiro matando o zumbi que estava em sua frente. Minseok fez biquinho. aigoo! Por que ele achava isso? Antigamente, quando ainda estudava, as garotas ‘se amarravam’ em sua carinha fofa. Por que em jongdae seria diferente?

Minseok cruzou os braços pondo um semblante raivoso e triste ao mesmo tempo. Poxa, Min só queria fazer um vídeo do tik tok com seu namorado! Por que ele não aceitava?

O loiro se levantou do chão indo ao seu quarto, logo se jogando na cama com uma cara emburrada grudada na cama balançando seus pés: com aquelas meias brancas com desenhos de caveiras — essas eram do namorado, nem um pouco fofo — em irritação.

Kim Jongdae era sempre assim. Sempre “chato” com essas coisas, não sabia nem do porquê namoravam sendo que Dae não gostava de coisas fofas. Mas cara! Minseok era fofo!

Às vezes, sim.

Lembrou do seu primeiro encontro com Kim, foi estranho, mas um estranho bom. Minseok esperava algo um tanto romântico vindo do jogador de basquete.

Mas nada veio.

O encontro tinha sido resumido em apenas algumas coisas: Pizza, netflix, séries e um friozinho gostoso debaixo de um lençol do Pokémon. Na real? Foi bom. Até trocaram alguns beijos “quentes”. Dali, Minseok tinha percebido que, não vivia sem Kim Jongdae.

— Poxa amor, não fica assim, Hum?

O moreno beijou as costas do menor indo em uma trilha de beijos até seu pescoço, onde roçou seu nariz ali sentindo o cheirinho gostoso de seu Baozi.

Dae deitou-se ao lado do menor abraçando com um pouco de dificuldades sua cintura.

O moreno apenas fechou os olhos mordendo não muito forte o braço de Minseok.

— Vamos fazer outra coisa, aliás, é melhor, amor!

— Não, Jongdae.

O tatuado revirou os olhos deitando sua cabeça por completo na cama.

— O quê quer?

— Um vídeo no tik tok!

— Sem chances.

Disse com a voz carregada de desinteresse.

Minseok era birrento, e queria fazer pelo o menos um vídeo para que ficasse marcado em sua memória. 

MAS NÃO!

— Então sai daqui.

Disse ríspido.

Jongdae apenas assentiu com a cabeça indo embora. Ele não iria fazer isso, nem pensar.

Minseok encarou aquela tela do celular com um vídeo extremamente fofo de um casal. Aigoo, por que não escolheu outro namorado? Jongdae era muito ranzinza, porra! Imagine como um idoso! Pensou o loiro.

O que ele tinha visto nesse homem? Algumas das tatuagens em seus braços? Ou o olhar talvez? Baozi nem sabia ao certo o que aquele homem jogara em si. Talvez tenha sido um feitiço, isto é só um talvez.

Quando abriu seus olhos, mesmo tendo acordado agora, ainda estavam pesados de sono. Ouviu a o som da bola de basquete lá de fora junto ao seu nome ser berrado. 

O quê Jongdae queria agora? Disse para si.

Levantou mesmo com os cabelos todos para cima, iria ver o que aquele homem queria.

E mal saiu da sala abrindo a porta para encará-lo do pátio onde treinava sempre, o garoto tatuado com uma regata um tanto suada veio em sua direção com a bola quicando no chão em movimento.

Minseok apenas deixou seus olhos esbugalhados quando sentiu os lábios do moreno tocarem os seus com desejo e com uma certa delicadeza. Minseok deu passagem com a língua quando Dae colocou suas mãos na nuca do menor deixando o beijo mais intenso aos movimentos viciantes, Jongdae ora mordia seus lábios, ora sugava sua língua com desejo. Minseok sentiu aquele seu Pierce machucar de leves seus lábios maltratados por Kim.

O loiro de certo, gostava disso.

E quando se separaram, Baozi abriu seus olhos encarando os de Dae: que carregavam seriedade presente com um sorriso sarcástico.

Jongdae virou-se e foi até um local onde abaixou-se pegando alguma coisa, e quando chegou perto do menino que acabara de beijar só fez jogar nas mãos de Minseok

— 'Tá aí o seu vídeo, coisa chata.

Entrou na sala sem falar mais nada.

Minseok não pôde conter o sorriso quando encarou o celular mostrando o vídeo do beijo, ele tinha gravado um vídeo do tik tok!

Minseok ficou feliz. Mas... seu sorriso morreu quando ouviu a música de fundo da música.

— Funk, Jongdae? Por que funk, Dae? JONGDAE!


End file.
